Entre disputes et miracle
by Lilitsune
Summary: Shirou invite Aphrodi chez lui, et se retrouve avec deux invités supplémentaires sur les bras : Haruya et Suzuno. Aphrodi supporte tant bien que mal leurs disputes et un miracle finit par se produire. (noms jap pour l'occas' !)


C'était le début des vacances d'été, et Afuro comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer.

« AFURO, DIS LUI, TOI ! »

Enfin, dans une vie parallèle idéale, peut-être. Actuellement, il était coincé avec Haruya et Suzuno qui ne cessaient de se disputer.

D'habitude, il n'avait pas à supporter ce chahut, pour la bonne raison qu'il prenait la fuite dès que le ton commençait à monter.

Seulement, cette fois, il n'y avait aucune issue. Dehors, une tempête de neige avait éclaté, empêchant les adolescents de sortir. Vacances d'été, hein ?

C'était sans compter la proposition de Fubuki -qui était le petit ami d'Afuro- de venir passer quelques jours chez lui. Étrangement, Haruya et Suzuno avaient tous deux insisté pour l'accompagner, et même s'il avait fermement refusé au départ, il avait revu son opinion après que Haruya l'ait menacé de lui couper les cheveux pendant son sommeil. Il tenait beaucoup trop à sa chevelure dorée et avait appris au fil du temps que les menaces d'Haruya étaient toujours à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux.

Afuro s'était donc retrouvé avec ces deux énergumènes sur le dos, incapable de pouvoir profiter d'une petite semaine avec son amoureux en toute INTIMITÉ.

Il aurait bien aimé que Shirou soit là pour l'aider à ne pas céder à la tentation de tuer ces deux idiots histoire d'être tranquille pour l'éternité, mais il dormait à poing fermé, et Afuro n'avait pas envie de le réveillé pour que lui aussi vive ce calvaire. Afuro supportait donc leurs chamailleries depuis plus d'une heure, et il était au bord de la crise de nerf. À chaque fois qu'il parvenait à trouver un compromis ou à régler une dispute, souvent au prix d'une intense réflexion (Sherlock Holmes et Layton n'étaient que des amateurs à côté de lui), ses prétendus amis réussissaient à trouver une nouvelle source de dispute, souvent futile, toujours déclenchée par Haruya.

« Il a triché, j'en suis sûr ! »

Afuro soupira, probablement pour la centième fois dans la matinée.

« Haruya, d'un point de vue purement objectif, il est très peu probable que Suzuno ait réussi à tricher à Puissance 4. »

Avec tout le bruit qu'ils faisaient, Afuro ne parvenait même pas à se concentrer sur le programme de la télévision. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à suivre l'intrigue, comme il devait jouer les arbitres toutes les vingt-cinq secondes auprès des deux autres.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Fubuki se réveille rapidement, peu importe à quel point cette pensée était égoïste. Dans le cas contraire, il découvrira deux cadavres cachés de façon très subtile dans le placard à balai ce qui lui ferait probablement faire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Il me provoque là ! »

Nouveau soupir. Afuro tourna la tête pour voir que Suzuno avait commencé à sortir le plateau d'échec. À côté de toute la pile de boîtes de jeux, aucune n'étant rangée, comme on pouvait le constater avec tous les jeux éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce.

« Suzuno, tu sais pourtant bien que Haruya ne sait pas jouer aux échecs. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Suzuno qui soupira. Ou qui renifla bruyamment pour exprimer son dédain.

« Ah oui, pendant un instant, j'avais oublié son manque évident de compétences. On va plutôt jouer à Eléfun, c'est mieux adapté à ses capacités intellectuelles. »

Afuro grimaça. Suzuno devait commencer à avoir également marre des hurlements scandalisés de Haruya, sauf qu'il ne faisait rien pour améliorer ça. Ils étaient pénibles, tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le glaçon ? J'suis totalement capable de jouer aux Échecs, et je te défonce aussi bien à Eléfun qu'à ton jeu de réflexion tout pourri, même sans connaître les règles ! »

Bien évidemment, Haruya était parfaitement incapable d'ignorer les provocations de Suzuno, pour ne rien arranger...

S'ensuivit une longue partie d'échec que Suzuno dominait facilement et de loin. Comme Haruya n'avait pas connaissance des règles, Suzuno en inventait à sa guise, pour pénaliser son adversaire. Quand la partie se termina, Haruya protesta, comme toujours, et la victoire de Suzuno fut remise en jeu (pour la trente-septième fois, environ) dans une partie d'Eléfun.

Fubuki choisit ce moment précis pour débarquer dans le salon, sourire au lèvres. Il ne s'étonna même pas du bazar présent dans la pièce, évitant avec habileté tout objet traînant sur le sol, tel un ninja.

Afuro se précipita à sa rencontre mais manqua de peu la collision au sol à cause des billes qui roulaient sur le sol, pour finalement se rattraper de justesse au canapé. Il soupira et se remit en route, mais relâcha sa vigilance lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de Fubuki et son pied se posa sur une petite voiture et glissa, pour s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds de son petit ami. Pas très romantique, tout ça.

Fubuki éclata de rire, et aida le pauvre Afuro à se relever, tandis que ce dernier maudissait Haruya et Suzuno sur une petite trentaine de générations. Constatant avec effroi qu'il saignait désormais du nez, il se précipita vers la salle de bain, la main plaquée sur son visage.

Lorsqu'il revint finalement, après quelques minutes, son cœur manqua de lâcher devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

Haruya et Suzuno avaient arrêtés de se hurler dessus, et semblaient... s'amuser. Ensemble. Ils jouaient à Eléfun en rigolant, aux côté de Fubuki qui semblait tout aussi gai.

Son petit ami avait réussi en cinq minutes ce que Afuro tentait d'accomplir désespérément depuis plus d'une heure. Une heure et demie, même, maintenant.

Il en fut tellement choqué qu'il n'accorda pas le moindre regard au sol, et se cassa une seconde fois la figure sur la même petite voiture de malheur que lors de sa première chûte.


End file.
